Quebec
by bookwormshavefangs
Summary: What happens when the Cullens go on a feild trip out of state? how are they going to cope with new languages and a new culture? Obviously the cullens dont have to much trouble, but Bella? sorry summaries are bad
1. Chapter 1

Apov

"Bye Bella!"

I said as Edward walked her out t he front door. She was exhausted from her day. That was kind of weird considering that it's a Sunday… then again she had gotten a bit overexcited while we were playing monopoly. But oh well, its not like Bella has ever been that close to normal. I mean come on, she hangs out with a bunch of vegetarian vampires and will probably soon become one! Wow is she ever weird! Well, it doesn't even matter how weird she is I love her to bits!!

I decided to go find Jasper. I mean he was probably reading some book or something, and I was bored! We could definitely have some fun if I could even find him!!

"There you are!!" Jasper was sitting at his desk reading a really big book. Wow it must be hard to sit so still like that and concentrate on one thing!! He just looked so adorable sitting there in his plain black tee shirt and his light wash jeans.

"Aw Jazz! Your outfit is sooo boring!! Can I please give you a makeover??"

"Alice, I'm trying to read here!" He said a little harshly. But as he looked up from his book and into my eyes his expression softened immediately and he wavered a bit. I quickly gave him an alluring smile.

"Come on, we could have lots of fun … before and I after…" I said trailing off suggestively. He looked up at me with nothing but love and passion in his eyes and I knew I had won. As I took a step toward him, a vision hit me.

* * *

Epov

"EEEEEEEEEKKK!!"

I could hear Alice's scream from Bella's bedroom. Of course the window was open and that made it that much louder for me. Knowing what was about to come I picked my cell phone out of my pocket and waited for it to ring. I only had to wait a fraction of a second and it was buzzing in my hand. I flipped it open and raised it. I paused only to look at my angel as she poked her head out of the bathroom door looking at me quizzically.

I smiled at her as I brought the phone to my ear, where Alice had already started babbling about what she had seen.

"And now we are going there, for 4 days!! Isn't that great Edward!! This is going to be so much fun, we all have to go and get rooms beside each other!"

"Alice wait! What are you talking about we can't take a vacation, Bella has to stay in school right now!"

"Oh Edward do I have to start all over again? I just had the best vision!! All of us are going to go to Quebec! The school is planning the trip for all the kids in the French program!"

"Alice… only Emmet, Rose and Jasper are taking French."

"As of 2 minutes ago you, Bella and I are all in it too! We don't actually have to take the class, but Jasper went into the school database and put our names on the list! And don't worry about them getting taken off, Carlisle is going to talk to principle and teachers organizing the trip and convince them that we should stay on!"

"Oh Alice this is great!! Bella will love this! I can't wait to see her face when she finds out!! Alice I swear if you tell her you will be so sorry!!" This was going to be great! I will surprise Bella with a trip to Quebec! I'm sure she would be happy and the French aren't so bad! Maybe if she goes to Quebec and get sufficiently distracted then she will forget about wanting me to change her.

Just thinking about me even coming close to causing Bella that much pain and anguish made me tremble violently. Who am I kidding? This won't make Bella forget, she wants to be one of us with all the fiber in her being! But maybe, just maybe, if I'm lucky then I can get some more time with her while she is human.


	2. Chapter 2

As I thought about some ways to surprise Bella with the information that we were going to Quebec, I realized that Alice was still babbling on the other end of the phone.

"Alice I have to go, we will talk when I get home." I quickly closed the phone and all but ran towards my darling Bella. She had been busying herself with getting ready for bed while I had spoken to Alice. I laid myself down next to her, careful to not get under the covers with her as so she does not freeze in her sleep. Despite my attempts to keep her warm Bella snuggled up to me and pressed her lips eagerly to mine.

I deepened the kiss, trying to convey all my love for her in this one sweet kiss. Bella softly pressed herself against me, bending her body so we were melded together. I could feel Bella's delicate body twisting and turning against my stone cold chest. I could feel the love growing between us with every second our lips were one. I knew Bella would not be happy with me already letting my boundaries go farther then they should. She will certainly not be happy that I stopped her after giving her hope like this.

I gently pushed Bella off of me and she slumped herself against the pillows with a slight frown on her face. I could tell she was pleased though because her heart was beating franticly and her eyes were sparkling.

The lips of my angel parted as she prepared to say something, most likely about her dislike of my boundaries. I quickly cut her off by starting to hum her lullaby.

"Edward" She said giving me a stern look. I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion as I thought what I could have done to upset her.

"I wanted to speak to you, before I fall into an unwanted sleep!"

"I'm sorry love, what did you want to say?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to talk, about anything you want." I motioned for her to continue with my hands. She concentrated for a moment until she had thought of something to say. When she looked up at me she seem to slightly lose track of what she was going to say but quickly regained her composure. God was she ever cute when she did that!!

"Who was that on the phone? You know when I was in the bathroom??" she pressed. I still hadn't decided how I was going to surprise her with the fact that we would be spending a few days in Quebec.

"Oh it was just Alice, babbling about something she saw." I tried talking casually so that she wouldn't catch on and question me about it. Thankfully her being tired helped her not to notice my subtle causalities and her eyelids fluttered.

"Oh, that's nice. Wha – a – a awwwt did she see??" Bella managed to get out as she stifled a yawn.

"Nothing important, you don't have to worry about anything" she looked at me quizzically but didn't question me any farther, for which I was thankful. Deciding that she had been awake long enough I started once again to hum her lullaby.

Bpov

I had fallen asleep to Edward's beautiful voice humming my lullaby. I still couldn't believe that he was mine, he had written that song for me, he was lying next to me, and he _loved_ me! That night I slept peacefully, my dreams filled with the liquid topaz eyes and the man behind them that were the reason I was still breathing.

I woke up the next day with the sun shining through the windows of my bedroom. Edward's god like form sparkled as he stood up and stepped towards me from the rocking chair in the corner.

I groaned. I knew what the sunlight meant; Edward won't be at school today. None of the Cullen's would. I considered just skipping the whole day and telling Charlie that I wasn't feeling well. I knew he would buy it, he never paid that much attention to me.

Hoping that Edward wouldn't care if I skipped I ignored the sun and rolled onto my other side.

"Whoa there! What are you doing love?" I felt Edwards cool hands slide across my hips, along my ribcage and coming to rest on my shoulders.

"I don't want to go to school today, you won't be there." I whined as I said this. I really didn't want to go.

"I guess you can stay here if you want. It won't hurt for you to get more sleep. You are always up so late and I hate that it is because of me."

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to make me go to school, thanks a bunch Edward."

"I still have to go hunting though. You know that right?" I looked up into his eyes. I saw that they were turning darker. Last night they had been topaz but now they were a bronze colour. I'm sure if he didn't take this opportunity to hunt they would be black by the end of the week.

"Go ahead I'll be fine for a day. I'll probably sleep all day anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice!!" I whined. I hadn't wanted to see much of Alice before the trip to Quebec just for this reason.

I had known as soon as I was told I would be leaving the country that Alice would insist on taking me shopping.

"You need a wardrobe durable for traveling! I mean offense Bella, but you seriously cannot want to wear jeans the whole time you are on vacation!"

"Alice, this isn't a vacation, its an 'educational trip'" as I said the words educational trip I made air quotes with my fingers to show that I really didn't believe what I was saying.

"Well too bad, you human party pooper! We are going shopping and you are going to enjoy it!"

"And even if you're not enjoying it you can just pretend. It always works for me!" Jasper said with a wink as he walked into the bedroom that he and Alice shared. Alice danced over to him and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"I was only joking! I love shopping with you!" Jasper said as he recoiled from Alice's hurtful hand. Though there was still a playful and mischievous gleam in his butterscotch eyes.

"well if you 2 are going to stay here and make me avert my eyes, then I think im going to go find Edward" I said as I stood up and walked as fast as I could without endangering myself.

My plan was to leave the room and possibly the house as fast as possible before Alice realized she had momentarily forgotten about shopping. I loved that jasper was such a good distraction to her. I would really need to get a bell something for him so he can come in and distract her whenever I needed it.

But as usual Alice saw my planned formed in my head. She was standing in front of the doorway I had just been about to walk through.

"Oh no Miss Bella! You aren't going anywhere except the mall! We have some shopping to get done, let's go!

The next thing I knew we were at the mall. We had driven over there in Alice's yellow Porsche. She was laughing the whole time about how earlier that week she had been washing it and Emmett and her had gotten into this fight with all the soap water, except much more violent then the water fights normal teenagers have in the summer heat.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the mall Alice proceeded to drag me straight to a stand that was close to the entrance that we came through. A cell phone booth.

"Alice, what are you doing…? I already have a cell phone." I held up my old nokia phone.

"Seriously Bella look at that thing it's not the best phone in the world. We are going to be a different country; you never know what could happen! So if we are ever separated at any time then we can all get a hold of you without constant static when you talk to us!"

I glanced down at my black phone. It is a very old one, all square and chunky. The screen is faded and cracked so that you can barely read what it says and the reception really wasn't that good. I felt bad about Alice spending so much money on me, cell phone could be expensive and all the ones at this stand were sleek, shiny and defiantly high Tec. I was always complaining about my piece of crap phone, maybe it was time to get a new one.

"Ok, fine. Which one should I get?"

Alice and I spent a good 20 minutes looking at all the different phones that were available and talking about which company and plan was the best for me. We finally decided on a pinky purple Motorola razor on a Rogers plan. It was a flip phone with a camera and calendar attachments. I had to admit that I was really happy with my new phone. It was so thin, it fit right into the pocket of my jeans, but it wasn't small enough for me to be afraid that it would fall out.

"It's perfect Bella! Now that we have your phone we can get some real shopping done!"

"Uhh, maybe we don't have to. I mean I like the clothes that I have now and my phone is really nice so we can just go home now." I looked at her anxiously hoping that she would fall for it. I knew I had no chance of getting by with that as such a lame excuse but it was worth a try. And she really didn't have to spend anymore money on me then she already had today. I was actually scared about how much they would be spending in the future because Alice insisted that the Cullen's would be paying for any money associated with my phone. Plus I wanted to get home so I could show Edward my razor and to add all the Cullen's numbers to my contact list.

"Don't even try that on me Bella, I know what you're thinking and I don't care! We are going to go shopping now so suck it up missy! It's exactly the kind of tough love you need."

"Well who says I need tough love in the first place?" I challenged.

"Oh, be quiet. All I meant was that you need new clothes. And that is just by my standards it's not like anybody thinks you are hideous and need an extreme makeover. Besides if anybody did think that every single Cullen would go and slap them upside their heads! However I being your much older sister get to tell you what to do and I being a very powerful vampire means you have to follow my orders!"

"Fine, lets get this over with."

"Ok Bella. Now you can pick what kind of clothes you want to buy first. We are going to buy a bunch of things but you can pick a few of them as long as I approve."

"How about sweaters?? I could use something really comfy and even though its summer, your house is always freezing cold and I hate it!"

"That sounds great! First stop aeropostale!! They have amazingly fuzzy sweaters! Then we can go to my favourite designer stores."

So Alice and I continued our way very quickly through the mall. We went to aeropostale first like she had said we would. I found 2 hoodies that were much comfier then I expected them to be. I also found a nice zip up sweater that went nice with a pair of ballet flats that Alice had found for me while I was in the changing room.

After aeropostale we went to a bunch of designer label stores. I had shopping bags from places like aritsia, juicy couture, guess, Prada, and many more. We also stopped into a few stores like Hollister, aldo, blue notes, jean machine, hot topic, west 49, victories secret, Abercrombie and American eagle.

Going to victories secret had been a terrifying experience for me. Alice insisted on buying thongs and new bras for me. The new bras I didn't mind but a thong was just embarrassing. We had bought a couple pairs of very tight, but oddly comfortable yoga pants that I was told would just be a waste if I had panty lines showing through. I knew that I would just die when I got home and Edward found out that I had bought and was wearing thongs!! What was he going to think?! Although Alice assured me that nobody would make a big deal out of it because both she and Rosalie wore them all the time. I just didn't like the idea of having a permanent wedige.

Clothes shopping took about 3 and half hours, including stopping for lunch at Thai express. They had the coolest spoons there!! They were all small with short handle and the actual spoon part was pretty deep compared to a normal spoon. We made a quick stop at a makeup store and a couple places for jewelry and then started our drive home.

**Picture of bella's cell phone on my profile. Please reveiw and tell me what you think! Thannnkx!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The ride home was … in interesting.

All the clothes Alice had bought were taking up a lot of room in the car. There were huge shopping bags in the back seats, stuffed between Alice and I, they were stacked high enough so that I could only see the top of her sleek black hair. There were plenty of bags on my lap and even a couple stuffed in the space by my feat!

A few minutes after we had left the parking lot I hadn't said anything because I was afraid that the clothes in front of me would somehow end up in my mouth.

"IM BORED! IT IS TOO QUIET!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, it has only been 5 minutes since we left the mall. Calm down." I said this slowly, turning my head to the side so that I would not inhale the very thin tank top that was pressed against my face.

"Whatever, I'm still bored." She clarified, continuing she said "Let's listen to some muuusic!" in a very sing song voice, implying that she was ready to belt out whatever song came on to the radio. I heard the radio switch on and she cranked the volume up loud enough for me to hear clearly. The opening notes of a familiar song came out of the radio, though it was a little muffled by all the clothes in front of the speakers. As soon as the words started pouring out of the clothes I recognized what song it was.

_"What's the problem with the human race?_

_(It's someone like you)_

_No matter where I turn I can't escape you're double face._

_Don't wanna listen to the radio, cause they dunno._

_I stick around just to hear I told you so"_

"Oh! I love this song! I used to listen to it all the time when I was a kid!!" I bubbled out as the words of the chorus came out Alice and I sang along, with huge smiles on our faces… Well I sung along best I could with the bags up by my mouth.

"_How could we make it without you?_

_I should've known better to doubt you_

_I thought I heard the end of it!_

_And now I know how far you'll go to be the next freak show, American psycho._

_Cover of the magazine, patron saint to troubled teens_

_Wish I never heard your name" _

Alice sang along to the rest of the song, me joining in where I knew the words or when I could actually open my mouth without having tank top fall in it. By the end of the song we had reached home and were in that good mood that everybody gets after singing at the top of their lungs, no matter what anyone thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

As we stepped out of the car laughing and still singing small parts of American psycho Edward came out of the house to help with all the clothes we had to carry inside. I felt his cool arms slide around my waist so he was hugging me from behind and his lips tickled my ear.

"What are all these clothes for, my darling?" Edward spoke softly but Alice could still hear.

"Nothing!" she blurted out, in a way making it obvious that she was up to something.

"It's just that Alice thinks I'm going to need more clothes for -"

"School next week! I think she's going to need more clothes for school next week!"

"Alice, what are you doing to my Bella?" Edward asked. He was very confused and it was clear to me that Alice didn't want Edward to know about Quebec. That was extremely strange Alice had told me that we were all going together. What did she want to keep from Edward?

I could see that Edward didn't like that things were being kept from him. Especially things involving myself.

"Alice…" he growled.

"Don't worry Ed, everything is completely fine!" Alice said in a rush of speech that I could hardly make out what she had said. "Now can you grab some of these bags and help us bring them inside? Or are you just going to stand there and watch the steam come out of your ears?" Alice snapped.

In a gust of wind the bags that I been about to grab and several more had disappeared along with Edward. Alice left in her signature graceful lope, with most of the bags overflowing in her arms. Edward and Alice together left me the 3 smallest bags to carry in side.

"Really Bella, can you please just tell me what this is all about?" Edward asked as when we were sitting on his bed several minutes later.

"I don't think you're aloud to know…" I said hesitantly.

"Pleease Bella." His cool breathe was on my neck. I could feel the goose bumps rise almost instantly.

"Edward…" I said warningly. I knew what he was trying to do. He was using all his dazzling powers to make me tell him what was going on. He leaned forwards and planted kisses up and down my neck. Then he raised his head so we were looking into each others eyes. His golden eyes smoldered and I could remember what I wasn't supposed to tell him.

"Bella, why did Alice buy you all those clothes?"

"I-I, she wanted me to look better when we travel." I spluttered out.

"Oh and where might you two be going?"

"Quebec, for the school trip."

Edwards's eyes turned hard as the words spilled out of my mouth. A small growl rumbled in his chest that turned into a slight purr as he looked at my innocent eyes.

"I told Alice that I wanted to surprise you with that information."

"Oh well… surprise!"


	7. Chapter 7

I felt bad when Edward informed me that he wanted to surprise me by going to Quebec

I felt bad when Edward informed me that he wanted to surprise me by going to Quebec. But then I wondered how it could have been much of a surprise when it was a school trip so obviously the school would mention it before he got the chance to.

And then again it wasn't my fault that Alice had abducted me for a shopping trip and told me the reason for it.

I sat in the silence listening to my sweet lullaby as Edward hummed it in my ear. My eyes were closed as I waited. Patiently for sleep to come, I pondered over various thoughts about Quebec and how much fun it would be. It was only 2 days away and then we would be leaving. It would be fun to get away with all the Cullens. After all they were going to be my official family soon, even though they might as well already be. But then again this wasn't just a vacation it was a school trip. Uuugh that meant I would have to deal with the likes of Mike and Lauren and other classmates that were less then friendly… or in Mike's case more too friendly. Maybe if I get lucky then I won't really have to deal with them at all. We left on Wednesday and tomorrow would be Monday. Only a couple more days and then I would be on that plane to Quebec!!

Sleep finally caught up to me as my lullaby slowed and came to an end.

I was groggy in the morning. It was Monday morning and I could not think of a good reason for me to get out of bed.

I could feel that Edward was still lying next to me, which was surprising but I didn't complain. I rolled over and forced my eyes open. His cold skin was pressed against the blanket that separated us and his topaz eyes were staring down at me with amusement making his eyes twinkle. I snuggled right up close to him, pulling the blanket so that it covered both of us so that I could lay next to him with no blanket barriers. I nuzzled my face into the soft fabric of his shirt, inhaling Edward's heavenly smell. He chuckled lightly making his chest rumble underneath my head.

"What's so funny?"

"You are just so adorable in the morning. You even have to struggle to open your eyes."

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be big, strong vampires that have no need for sleep. I need lots of sleep so I suggest you let me get it." After I finished speaking I snuggled as close as I could to Edwards body and let my eyes close, hoping sleep would take me again.

"Sorry love. But now is not the time for sleep. You have school so I suggest you get ready for your day. I have to go back to the house and change I will pick you up soon."

I gave Edward a glare that was meant to be menacing but I couldn't help smiling when I looked up at his gorgeous face.

"Your lucky I love you" that was all I could say as a threat for his making me go to school.


End file.
